Catastrophe
by DoctorKowalskiBlowhole
Summary: A story from the point of view of 3 groups of people and penguins that are stuck in a not-so-normal meteor shower. Whether they are trying to leave New York, help civilians, or stop the dark master mind behind it all, nothing will ever the same! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is my first Fanfiction I hope you like it! But before you read it, just know the beginning is in multiple languages and there is no need to translate it, but if you do please know that the translation might not make too much sense because of a few issues with formatting. Well enjoy!**

Contacts with Tokyo have been cut. Military movement has - पनिक इस स्प्रेअडिंग थौघ आउट न्यू डेल्ही एंड. - The origins of the invaders are unknown - Si l'une d'entre elles peuvent entendre cette j'ai besoin d'aide s'il vous plaît aimez-moi ! - London is facing a high death toll. Los Angeles is one of the last defensive lines on the West Coast. -This is the emergency broadcasting system - 奇的机器人编队周围正在发生在上海东方明珠塔 - This is Jenny. We are live at - Militares se está moviendo en la Ciudad de México.- Silicon Valley is under siege; the only company left is EA, but we are losing it fast -evakueringar pågår stalkome är på gång men Herregud! Herregud! Theres en attack skepp komma ner komma ner _**boooom!**_ vi har förlorat kontakten med Edna! Nothing is known about the invaders but one thing is for sure the world is at war.

**24 HOURS EARILER**

**30 Rockerfeller Plaza New York City 4:45 ET**

**August 12, 2012**

"Okay, Jenny, are your ready?"

" Yes. Thank you, Mohinder. Hey, Matt!"

"Yes, Jenny?" Matt replied in his somewhat deep but yet squeaky 26-year-old voice.

"Is the camera ready?"

"Yep."

"Thank you,"Jenny responded with her normal calm tone. She watched as Matt pressed key after key in a rhythmic pattern. It was wierd how just to operate a camera and some other equpment you had to press button after button - and how could Matt of all people remember how to do that when he can't remamber how to tie a shoe? Jenny was deep in thought when Matt started yelling "Okay we are live in 5...4...3...2...1...And we are live."

Jenny quickly refocused, and when the light went green telling her that she was live, she started speaking in her calm news reporter tone. "Hello, this is Jenny and I am reporting live from 30 Rockerfeller Plaza in New York City. We have received more information on the group of meteoroids approaching Earth. The first meteoroids should hit off the coast of Japan in 3 hours or at 8 pm Eastern Standard Time. After that they should hit Hawaii, China, and Korea, then off the coast of India, Russia, Madagscar, Kenya, Etheopia, Qutar, Suadi Arabia, Turkey, France, Egypt, and England. Within 3 hours many will hit off the East Coast off the US, Mexico, and South America. A few might hit the Great Lakes, but with in 1 1/2 hours many will hit the west coast of North and South America. The meteoroids should have made full circle around the globe 12 hours after the first hit. Now NASA and NORAD have informed us that most of the meteoroids should burn up before impacting the ground. The meteoroids that don't burn up completly should be dramatically reduced in size. And most of the meteoroids will impact off the coast. As for tsunamis, there is a high chance of 3 foot tsunamis but this is not very high, so there is no need for worry. However, if you feel obligated to leave the area please do with in a few hours because of traffic. Next Chuck Charles with Chuck Charles live at 5."

"Okay and we're off!" Matt yelled out. Jenny quickly slid out of her seat and fast walked out of the studio, her high heels clicking with with every step. "Damn I hate this shoes," she mutterd under her breath. As she was walking down the busy hallway, she heard the fast pace patter of Converse sneakers. Jenny autaomatically knew it was Matt - probably with one of his damn social problems. Jenny turned around, muttered "ugh" when her fears came true.

Matt was running toward her yelling "Jenny! Jenny!" Jenny spun around and yelled "What?"

"Um I was wondering, Jenny, if you - um -could..."

What? Jenny blurted out.

"I wanted to know if you know what to say to LIzzy because um—"

Growing tired of this, Jenny just blurted out "yes?"

"Because I want to um ask her *cough* out. *cough*

"You want to ask Lizzy out? WOW! Well you guys are both sort of dum... smart!" Jenny quickly corrected herself. Matt may drive her mad but she didn't want to be mean. Matt responded to this by saying "You think dumb. That's okay though because maybe I'm not super smart—"

"Ya I know that," Jenny interjected.

"Maybe i'm not super smart but I am not and I mean not dumb!"

"No you're right, Matt. I'm sorry. You should tell her that maybe you want to - I don't know - take her out for a coffee?

"Thank you, Jenny. Bye. As Matt walked away, Jenny thought to herself, "Thank god that;s over."

**Camp Pendleton, California 8:06 WT**

Major Johnson's boots made a rhythmic clang against the hard metal floor. He had that calm look on his face, yet his mouth showed a slight scowl. He turned 90 degrees to face the rows of marines. The major looked across the crowd of 200 to 300 men and women, and he took a deep breath and cleared his throat. I have called you here for a reason. "Now many of you know about the approaching meteor shower—"

Murmurs start rising out of the crowd of marines.

"Many of you know about the approaching meteor shower!" The major repeated in a louder voice, which caught the attention of the discombobulated audience. "But these meteors are not, let's just say normal." The audience started to talk again but the major blew on his whistle and that got them listening. The major took out what seemed to be a remote and pressed the large red button on it. All the blinds in the room went down along with a white projector screen and a projector. The projector showed images of 4 meteors. The nucleus of each meteor was circled. The major pointed to this and said in his gruff voice, "Normal meteors' nuclei are bumpy and rigid but these are fairly symmetrical."

The major changed the slide to one that showed a cluster of meteors and was labeled "8/9/12 3:30 pm WT." This is the time when Stanford's "Dish" first noticed the meteors and as you can see from this picture they are already fairly close to Earth, which means we should have been able to see them sooner, but we weren't. This in itself is odd, but to make things even stranger— " The major switched the slide to one that showed all of the continents with thousands of little red dots right near the coast and they seemed to be clustered more around major cities. The major started talking again. "This is where the meteors are going to hit—"

The crowd now was really confused and started talking and murmuring, but the major blew the whistle and the crowd quieted, but not as fast as last time. The major started talking again. "I know the news said that they were going to hit far from the coast and in not such a strange pattern, but if we were going to tell the public about this they would panic and that's one of the last things we need. We simply just informed the news companies that it was a completely odd meteor shower, and other nations are doing the same. Now since the meteors are hitting closer to the coast than you thought, you might be thinking that the waves will be larger. Yes they will, but they will still only be about 7 feet. However, waves that high will only wash into the beach and will do very little damage. As for the meteors burning up, well they might not burn up that much because they are made of metal. I know that some of you might be thinking that these meteors are Extra Terrestrial. Well we don't know, but we highly doubt it. The reason I'm telling you this is because of two things. A, I need you to assist with evacuations and to be on full alert. And B, if this, what I doubt it will turns into a battle for Earth, I need my marines ready." And with that, Major Johnson left the confused and murmuring crowd.

**Central park zoo New York City 5:21 ET**

Skipper walked up to Kowalski's lab door to see what the strategist was doing now. Skipper banged on the door and yelled for him to open up, but he doubted Kowalski could hear him over the beeping of whatever was in there. Skipper grew frustrated over Kowalski not answering. He tried opening the door even though it violated Skipper's agreement to leave Kowalski alone when he was working. No use -the door was locked – which violated Kowalski's agreement to leave the door unlocked. Skipper, now mad, started yelling for Kowalski to come out. This yelling caught Private's and Rico's attention. They then slid off their bunk to see what was up.

"Skippah, what are you doing?" Private asked in his sweet and naïve way.

"I'm trying to get Kowalski out of his lab; he has been in there all day and missed our daily practice. He needs to come out of there and practice."

Rico's smile widened as he yelled KABOOM?

Skipper looked at him and said "No kaboom."

And Rico's smile dropped and he went "AWW!"

Skipper took a deep breath and started banging on the door yelling "KOWALSKI!"

Kowalski walked out with goggles and headphones in his flipper and said "What?"

Skipper yelled out "What in god's name are you doing in there? You missed practice and—what is that monstrosity?"

"Oh that?" Kowalski said pointing to the big telescope-like object with a bunch of computer monitors attached to it. "I call it the Computerized Space Observation Unit or C.S.O.U for short."

"And how will this one destroy New York?" Skipper nagged. "Fire, wormhole, snow cones, earthqu—"

"Skipper, the C.S.O.U. is completely harmless. It is just a super powerful telescope."

"Why didn't you just call it that?" Private piped in.

Kowalski answered, "Because the C.S.O.U is more than that."

"Oh is that other thing super explode ability," Skipper added.

"No! It can measure the speed of a meteoroid. Calculate out the trajectory of a NEO, scan fo—"

"Okay I get it, Kowalski; just make sure it doesn't blow up!"

"Okay Skipper!"

"Good. Now come out for practice."

"I can't!"

"Why not?" asked Private.

"Because there is a group of meteoroids approaching Earth and they don't seem natural."

"What?" exclaimed Skipper.

"These meteoroids were discovered out of nowhere on the 9th and their shapes are sort of symmetrical, which is not common in nature - especially in meteoroids. I have been trying to figure out if they are slowing down because if they are, that means they aren't natural."

"What are we talking space squids?"

"No, Skipper," answered Kowalski. "I doubt it's space squids! It's just odd, that's all."

"Oh well then I think it's time for you to come out of there and practice fighting because if those meteors—"

"Meteoroids, Skipper. Meteoroids are–"

"Whatever! If those METEOROIDS are aliens, what good is it to be waiting staring at numbers to see if they are going down. If it's aliens, we have to prepare by practicing and getting a good night's sleep."

"Fine, but can I at least check at 7:00 when the first one hits?"

"No. Kowalski, it doesn't matter if we know if they are aliens or not. It just matters to be prepared."

"Okay, Skipper, I was starting to see logic in what you're saying, but now you've lost me."

"Just trust me on this."

"Ugh. Fine," Kowalski replied.

**Did you like the first chapter of **_**Catastrophe**_**? Trust me, though, it's going to get a**

**lot more exciting, though the future chapters probably won't be so long.**

**Don't forget to R&R. Thanks. Bye **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, folks, it's time for chapter two of **_**Catastrophe**_**! And again folks please R&R. Note I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. Also the name Jenny Lerner belongs to Deep Impact and this Jenny is based off her, but they are two different characters.**

**Dean & Deluca Café, West 49****th ****Street (across from 30 Rockefeller Plaza), **

**New York: 7:31 pm ET**

Jenny and Mohinder immediately saw Matt and Lizzy from the street. It would have been almost impossible to miss a young adult with raggedy dark brown hair with headphones around his neck, and an overdressed blond with big hoop earrings, in front of the big window of a small café. Jenny barged right through the door with her short blond hair banging her in the back of the neck. Mohinder's curly black hair bouncing up and down.

"What are you doing here, Matt?"

"Jenny, you told me to ask her out for coffee!"

"Wait, what?" Lizzy yelled out.

"Nothing!" Matt and Jenny exclaimed.

"But I didn't mean now!" Jenny yelled to Matt.

"Why not?"

"Because, Matt, we have a broadcast in 10 minutes!"

"I was getting to that, Mohinder!"

"Sorry, Jenny," replied Mohinder.

"Yeah sorry, Jenny," said Matt.

Jenny, Matt and Mohinder started to leave when Lizzy yelled out

"Wait a minute! What is going on here?"

"We um.I..ugh..well..sort of - I sort of wanted to ask you out, but I was afraid so I asked Jenny for help and I forgot we had the report on the meteors hitting Japan and - yeah!" Matt said in a fast tone.

"Okay, than?" replied Lizzy.

"Good," said Jenny as Mohinder and Matt walked out of the cafe.

**MSNBC newsroom, Rockefeller Plaza: 7:46 pm ET**

"Okay we are on in 5…4…3…2…1…And were on"Matt yelled to Jenny, who was tucked in her little reporter booth waiting for green light, which came on.

"Hello, this is Jenny Lerner and I am reporting live from 30 Rockefeller Plaza. Now our satellites have pinpointed the location and time of the first meteor impact. And let me remind you, a meteor is a meteoroid that has entered the atmosphere. It will hit in the Tokyo/Yokohama Harbor at 9:48 a.m. Japan time, which is in about 53 seconds. So here I'm switching to our camera man in Japan."

The top right corner of the screen showed clear blue skis and a large harbor that was cleared of boats. In the way distance above - and approaching fast - you could see a streak of light.

"There, if you look carefully, you can see it approaching. If NASA is right, it should burn up any second."

As the meteor approached, it exploded in a strange way. A big puff of black smoke hung in the air above it like a ring. This caught the attention of some people in Japan, the camera man and Jenny herself.

"Okay there is no need to panic. This not normal, but keep calm and—Holy S**T!" Jenny screamed when another ring of smoke came out. It was much larger. The big puffs looked almost like parachutes, and the meteor looked like it was slowing it down.

"Okay this is definitely not normal and - oh my god, look you can see a few more meteors coming in. The government said they were going to hit miles out, but here they are hitting right near the coast. And the meteors aren't burning up and—my god!"

The meteor hit the harbor and created a huge tower of water shooting straight up. After a few seconds the water fell back into the harbor, but because of the impact, seven-foot-high waves started speeding to the coast. By the time those waves, hit the other meteors were slowing down.

**Camp Pendleton: 10:49 pm PST**

"… _hit miles out, but here they are hitting right near the coast. And the meteors aren't burning up and—my god!" _

"Nick, turn of the TV. Major is calling all the Marines to the main room"

"Michael, I watching MSNBC. I mean did you hear the meteors are slowing down?"

"What? No, but I think you should come to the main room because Major is going to discuss this. Besides he won't like it if you don't come."

"Oh come on there's thousands of people at this base. How will he know?"

"He just will. Besides you don't want to miss a important meeting, do you?"

"No you're right, Michael."

"Good. And by the way I know you are watching this because you like Jenny Lerner.

"What? No!"

"Oh it's okay, buddy."

"But I don't like her!"

"Yeah yeah."

**Camp Pendleton, main meeting room: 10:56 pm PST **

"Come on, Nick, we're late."

"I know that, Michael!"

Michael and Nick quickly took their seats in the crowd of thousands. They watched the major walk up on to the stage and press a button. The curtains went down and the lights went off. At the same time, a projector came down from the ceiling and shot a paused video onto the wall. The major started talking in his gruff voice.

"As most of you know the first meteors hit off Japan about 10 minutes ago. The government sent us this video of them impacting the coast. About 4 minutes ago I was informed that in the last 10 minutes meteors have hit off the coast of the Philippines, New Zealand, Australia, Indonesia, Papua New Guinea, Russia, the Koreas, China, and Taiwan. To make matters worse, meteors are still hitting off the coasts of these places. Now here's the main fact: the meteors are slowing down before impact. Because of this we have put the U.S. on red alert."

This got the crowd talking.

"Quiet! I know the U.S. hasn't been on red alert since 9/11, but this is serious especially since we have only 14 hours till the meteors hit off the coast of New York. Now nothing strange has happened since the impact of the meteors, but still we have to be ready. Now some of you might have seen this, but this is a news video of the meteors hitting Japan."

The major started the report by Jenny Lerner. After the major turned off the video he started talking

"At 0500 I want you Marines to wake up and meet your platoon leaders outside. Most of you will assist with evacuation while some of you will set up a Forward Operation Base at LAX at 1100. I want you Marines to meet up at the FOB and you will get your next assignment. As for now get a good sleep because tomorrow is going to be busy."

With this the crowd of Marines dispersed.

**Central Park Zoo: 8:17 ET **

The penguins were sliding laps around the zoo, their bellies balancing on the concrete "Come on, Kowalski!"

"I'm coming, Skipper. It's just that I can't stop thinking about those meteors. They should have hit western Asia by now!"

"Don't worry, Kowalski," Skipper said while slowing down.

"It's just that people are in danger."

"But, Kowalski, they're all the way in Asia. Even if they are dangerous, what could we do?" Private said while slowing down to meet up with Skipper and Kowalski.

"You know Private has a point. What could we do?" Skipper said.

"I have a point? YEAHY!" Private said clapping his flippers together.

"Be quiet, Private! I'm trying to think. We could um… hum? I don't know, but could I at least check my facts."

"Fine, Kowalski, you can check your facts"

"YEAHY! Thank you, Skipper! said Kowalski.

"Fine – whatever, Kowalski".

The penguins kept doing laps except for Kowalski, who was entering the HQ when he noticed that a red light in his lab was flashing. Kowalski jumped down the ladder and opened the half shut door. Kowalski walked into his lab and turned on the C.S.O.U.

"Newton's knickers!" Kowalski exclaimed. The meteors were slowing down

Kowalski was checking all the data and was going to check it again when Rico, Skipper, and Private opened the fish bowl hatch and Skipper yelled out.

"Kowalski!"

"Yes, skipper!" Kowalski replied in a panicked tone.

"Is everything okay?"

"No, Skipper! The meteors they…they… are slowing down!"

"Hoover dam!"

"What?" Rico grunted.

"Is this bad, Kowalski?" Private asked.

"Yes, Private. This is bad. Very bad."

The penguins were standing in the lab when they heard a buzzing sound coming from the TV. When they walked into the main room, the TV was on, but the screen was fuzzy and kept making the buzzing noise. There was also a slight muffled sound almost like someone was talking.

"That's odd," Private said.

Kowalski just looked at him.

"What?" Private asked.

"Out of all things you find this odd, Private?" asked Kowalski.

"Okay this is also odd, but not as odd as your thing" replied Private.

Then the penguins heard a cackling sound, but not a static cackling sound. It was a more organic cackling sound almost like— NO! The TV flashed on as the penguins beaks dropped in horror. They heard—

"Guess who, _**peng-u-ins**_!"

**Dun dun dun da! I hope you like this chapter I would have had more with the penguins, but I couldn't come up with anything for **_**this chapter.**_** I have more ideas for future ones, but I couldn't put them into this one. If you don't know who's on their TV in the end that's just sad (; See ya next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, people. It's time for chapter 3! Now a few quick things. A. Please review! And this takes us to B. I want to thank **_**Miscellaneous Thief **_**for reviewing. Please do the same. And C. A few of you might have noticed that the story is a little like **_**Battle Los Angeles. **_**Yes it is a homage to **_**Battle Los Angeles, **_**but the events are not the same at all, well except for the whole fighting invaders and a Marine platoon in Los Angeles. These invaders are DIFFERENT than the movie ones and the characters are NOT the same. Well enjoy!**

**Central Park Zoo, New York 8:34 ET**

"BLOWHOLE!"

"Obviously, Skipper. Why are you so shocked? Hum?" Blowhole mocked.

"But… but how?"

"Oh, Kowalski, I expected you to understand. Anyway, I remember everything. What you can't figure out is how I remember you guys, silly _peng-u-in,_" mocked Blowhole

Kowalski was now mad. He was smarter than this egomaniac, but it still didn't add up. Blowhole had lost his memory, so how could he be talking to them, remembering everything? Kowalski looked at the other penguins - no help from them. Skipper was in an angry state of shock, Rico was being psycho and making a low growl and Private was, well, terrified. Kowalski looked back at the TV, which held Blowhole's smirking face.

"Give up, hum? It's quite simple! Skipper regained his memory in about a day after he was shot by my mind jacker, but because of a slight miscalculation I forgot the possibility of the brain recovering the loss data, by activating some of the most vivid memories that stayed with the victims when their mind was jacked, because they were so deeply ingrained in the victims mind. The brain puts these memory fragments together with the help of a "spirit guide." The "spirit guide was one of the most remembered and beloved figures in the victim's life. Now since my brain being so much larger—yes and I see the irony about me making the miscalculation and my brain being so much larger. Anyway since it's so much larger it didn't take long for me to get my memory back. Oh and when I did it wasn't pretty for the dolphin trainer." Blowhole said ending with a slight cackle.

The penguins grimaced at this thought. Kowalski remembered how in mid September he heard that a dolphin trainer was found dead in an aquarium office. The news said that it was a suicide. This got the penguins suspicious, but they didn't think much of it.

"Anyway I escaped Coney Island and plotted revenge on the humans and you _peng-u-ins. _After regrouping with my lobster minions, I invented some self-replicating nano-bots that listened to me and only me. With these nano-bots I built a new base on the moon and of the coast of Long Island. I also used this nano-bots to make an army of attack drones and drone fighters along with manned vehicles and suits that will be manned by clone lobsters that are completely obedient to me. These ships will be transported from the moon to earth—

"Wait! These meteors are your ships?"

"Yes, young Private, they are." Blowhole said slyly

"How could I be so dumb?" Kowalski yelled out.

"I don't know, Kowalski, maybe because you are," Blowhole mocked.

"If you were here right now I'd kill you!" Kowalski yelled at the TV.

"Yeah!" Rico blurted out.

"As much as I want to smash his face in there is nothing we can do, at the moment." Skipper told his comrades.

"Naha!" Rico yelled while upchucking a bazooka and aiming it at the TV.

"You really think that will work _peng-u-in_?" Blowhole sniped, laughing.

"I-don't-know?" Rico grunted.

"It won't work, Rico." Private said.

"Awwwww!" Rico said while lowering the bazooka.

"I don't get this, Blowhole. I mean I know you've tried taking down humanity but never like this! Blowhole, I know you're evil, but you will have the lives of millions if not billions of innocent people in your flippers!"

"I know that, Skipper, but that doesn't bother me. With this plane I will be the master of humanity and I like the fact that I will soon have the lives of millions of humans in my fins along with the lives of a few _peng-u-ins. _AKAKAKAKAKAKAKAK!"

The TV flashed off and the penguins were just standing their staring at the blank screen. Private was obviously scared.

"What are we going to do, Skippah?" Private asked.

"We will have to stop blowhole before the meteors strike."

"Skipper, they already have impacted East Asia!" Kowalski said while lifting the fish bowl hatch.

"Well, that's not that big of an area. I mean if we stop him soon only parts of Asia will be hit," Skipper said in his overly confident tone.

"Skipper, I don't think this has occurred to you, but the area that the meteors have hit is home to a billion people and if we go as fast as we can and stop Blowhole as fast as we can a billion people will be at risk because the meteors will still have a army in them ready to attack!" Kowalski yelled at Skipper.

"Okay than let's hurry. We will leave the zoo and nab a car and go to either Long Island or… the moon," Skipper addressed the team, which was now belly sliding to the zoo's main entrance.

"He would have to be off the coast of Long Island because if he was on the moon there would be lag between us talking and him receiving it, unless he has another base somewhere on Earth," Kowalski pointed out.

The penguins slid out the main clock tower entrance with Skipper being first, and then the group of penguins hit some sort of invisible force field that quickly flashed green upon impact.

"Lincoln's itchy beard!" Skipper yelled while rubbing his slightly bent beak from the impact with the force field.

"We're sealed in!" Private yelled.

"Blowhole must have created this! This is not good!" Kowalski yelled out. "How are we going to get out?"

"We could try the sewers!"

"Good idea, Skipper!" Kowalski said. "Let's go down and under!"

The penguins opened the nearest sewer grate with the help of one of many of Rico's crowbars. The penguins slid down the pathway of the sewer when Skipper slammed into the same invisible force field.

"What in the name of New Jersey's many chemical plants is going on here?" Skipper wailed while rubbing his beak.

"Well it appears that Dr. Blowhole locked us in the zoo, but instead of locking us in by a dome he locked us in by bubble. This means it will be much harder to get out of the zoo," answered Kowalski.

"Naha," grunted Rico while puking out a bazooka.

"Um, Rico, do you know what force field means?" Kowalski asked.

"Nope," grunted Rico.

"Oh well force field means—"Kowalski was cut off by Rico firing the bazooka. This did not go well. Once the bazooka's missile hit the force field, the bazooka exploded, causing the force field to glow green for a few seconds.

"—Force field means that nothing can go through it and yes that includes oxygen."

"So, Kowalski, how much air do we have?" Skipper asked

"Oh I don't know 24 hours, and once it runs out everyone in the zoo will…um…suffocate" Kowalski replied.

This got Private scared.

"So, Kowalski, how are we going to get out?"

"Well, Skipper, weapons won't work, so I guess I will have to create some sort of EMP generator," Kowalski answered

"An EM what?" Skipper asked

"Ugh - an EMP is an acronym for an ElectroMagnetic Pulse. An EMP is basically a localized blackout that will short circuit any electric device. Now I would normally be able to build this in a few hours, but because this one has to be very specific, it will only take down the force field and not any our equipment. It will take me till morning to build it."

"But, Kowalski" asked the very scared Private, "you said the meteors will hit in the morning."

"I know, Private."

"So they will hit before you're done with the EMP thingy."

"Yes, Private, they will hit about...I don't know an hour before I finish."

**Camp Pendleton****:** **5:00 am PST **

SSgt. Bennet to 32nd platoon: "Major Johnson gave us the orders to help with evacuations along Highway 405, mainly where it meets up with Garden Grove Freeway. Our goal is to make sure that the evacuations go smoothly; we have to meet at the Forward Operation Base at 1100 hours. The FOB will be at LAX, which will be about 38 kilometers from where our platoon headquarters will be set up. As for what we will do once we reach the FOB, that is unknown but we need to be ready."

The 32nd platoon got into a light green HH-7 Chinook, but because of the slowly rising sun the Chinook had more of a light silver tint. Cpl Michael Harris and LCpl Nick Parker sat next to each other on the Chinook, like they always did. Nick and Michael have been great buds since Nick joined the Marines three years ago. Nick was born in a small town called Ambridge, PA. Nick moved to Santa Monica with his family 4 years ago. Because of the debt crisis he joined the Marians to make some extra money for his parents. Michael was born in Sausalito; he joined the Marines in 2008 because he wanted to serve his country. Michael was very homesick in till a year ago when his dads moved to LA.

The Chinook touched down at Los Alamitos air field, which was where 32nd platoon borrowed some Jeeps and drove to the highway interchange between 405 and Garden Grove Freeway. By the time 32nd platoon got there the highway was already filled with cars leaving the coast.

"Michael, I was wondering why all these people are trying to leave the coast? I mean Jenny Lerner said that the waves would be small and even in the videos of the meteors impacting Asia and Africa, the waves were only a few feet tall," Nick said while walking down the side of the freeway.

"Well, Nick, it's because the meteors are acting extremely odd and that makes people fell threatened and because they are afraid that this time tsunamis will hit and they will be larger than the other ones. Oh by the way you need to cut down on the Jenny Lerner," Michael mocked while giving hand gestures to tell the cars to go in an orderly fashion.

**Battery Park New York 10:00 am ET **

Jenny was standing on a cleared bike path except for the white news van that Matt was in. He quickly pounded at what looked to her just random keys to get the signal adjusted so they could get on the air. Right behind her was the bay. The water was a beautiful deep blue. The sky though was not as beautiful. It was gray and the wind was pretty rough. It kept blowing Jenny's blond hair behind her, which was fairly annoying.

Jenny was lost in her own thoughts as Lizzy held the camera on her shoulder since Matt had to man the tech and the normal outdoor camera man had gotten scared and left New York. That left Lizzy the only one available to man the camera. Lizzy started counting down from five, so Jenny quickly grabbed her microphone. Once Lizzy reached zero Jenny started talking calmly, but on the inside she was panicked about those meteors going to hit right behind her.

"Hello this is Jenny Lerner reporting live from Battery Park in New York City. As you can see, I am standing right in front of the bay where a few of the meteors should hit. We are at a safe distance though from the impact point."

Jenny turned around and quickly looked at the sky to see if she could see anything, and sure enough. Her muscles tensed as she turned back to the camera.

"The first of the meteors is breaking through the clouds! It-"

Bam! The big ring of smoke exploded out of it, sending some debris into the water

"The meteor just created those strange rings that are evidently slowing them down. It should be hitting the water any second" Jenny waited and within 3 seconds, the meteor hit. 

"Oh my god the blast just destroyed a boat!

**I hoped you liked it! Sorry it took so long, but I was really busy. The next chapter might take a little while, but it won't take too long.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello folks, **

**I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been really busy, but that's how it is. Well this is my Christmas present to all my fans (late Christmas present). Also I would like to thank **_**Sogo **_**and **_**Hipturtle 15 **_**for reviewing: thanks, pals! Anyway, every review you write helps a mango in need: if you review the IMS (International Mango Society) will give money to a mango. So help a mango today! **

**Oh by the way I do own POM and -**

**Officer: You're under arrest for claiming you owned POM! **

**Me: What! I do own it I have all the paperwork here! Look! Look!**

**Officer: That's just drawings of Kowalski on a napkin!**

**Me: My lawyer will hear about this!**

**(Lawyer just walks away.)**

**Officer: Sir, do you want me to taser you AGAIN?**

**Me: Hah! I'm a doctor not a Sir and you'll never catch me and….. zzzzzzzzzzz AH it stings!**

**Later, in jail:**

**I don't own POM (and by the way, I don't own Battle Los Angeles, which part of this pays homage to with the dialogue)**

**Battery Park New York 10:02 am ET**

"Oh my god the blast just destroyed a boat!" Jenny screamed as a large tower of water shot into the air, flipping a small fishing boat under the waves. Jenny quickly regained her focus to talk into the camera, which was still on and showing her every move to the whole world.

"This is believed to be the first meteor to hit North America, but as you can see, approaching in the distance are some more, now—" Jenny quickly lost her train of thought again when a fairly small wave blew past the railing and hit her on the back of her legs.

Jenny turned around to see a six-foot wave rapidly approaching her and the rest of the crew. The wave slammed against the three-foot concrete pier they were standing on. Its crest hit the railing and washed inward, a wall of water strong enough to push Jenny back and soak her. The wave kept going.

When it hit Lizzy, who was operating the camera, she screamed something about her new clothes. The wave washed in about 20 more feet until it hit a slope that was too high for it to go over. By the time the wave settled, more meteors were hitting the bay.

"As you can see, more meteors are hitting of the coast— Jesus Christ, these ones are hitting right in the main bay, right off the coast," Jenny said. "This is definitely not natural! Okay, I'm now heading up the slope so the waves don't wash us away." Jenny signaled for Lizzy to head up the slope too, so that Jenny could go up while being filmed.

As they scrambled up, more and more meteors kept hitting the bay, and this meant more and more waves raced to the shore, getting higher and higher until they were over 12 feet tall. By this time the waves were washing so far in that they were hitting the news van and still kept going for another 130 feet past it. Just when it looked like the wave couldn't go any further inland at its current size, the height of the wave increased because of the continuing meteors.

Jenny and Lizzy had regained their balance after the initial blow of the wave, but it was still hard to stand up straight with four-foot high surf hitting their chest. Lizzy aimed the camera at Jenny and Jenny started talking.

"This should be the worst of the waves, but most of our concerns are the unnaturalness of the meteors. NASA said that there is nothing to worry about but this - this is not normal! I don't know what's up with these meteors, but the whole fact of them slowing down and impacting right outside of major cities, nowhere else. I mean, we had t meteors impacting in the middle of the Thames River in central London 55 miles from the ocean! All I know is that you might want to leave major cities not for the fact of the tsunamis but for the fact of the strangeness of these meteors. Thank you for watching the special broadcast on the meteors; up next we have Sherri Lin at Stanford with Professor Karl John, the researcher who first found these meteors." And with that Jenny gave a quick signal to Lizzy to shut off the camera.

As Jenny, Matt, Lizzy, and Mohinder drove down Franklin D. Roosevelt East River Drive, all they could think about was getting cleaned up and dry, completely oblivious to the events that would change their lives forever.

**LAX (A.K.A FOB) 11:00 am** **PST**

Nick was happy to be done with the evacuating; it was extremely boring to stand on the edge of a highway signaling for cars to move on. There had been a few skirmishes every now and again, but nothing interesting. Now, Nick was happy to be sitting next to Michael in the jeep heading to the FOB.

Using the phone that SSgt. Bennet let him borrow, Michael was texting his dads that he was okay. He always texted them when something interesting was going on.

This sometimes made Nick envious of Michael; Nick's parents were nice and supportive, but they were always somewhat distant. Nick pushed this thought out of his head because he knew he was lucky to have two parents and at least neither of them were addicts or criminals. Nick thought about LCpl Will Carter who was sitting across from him. Will's dad was killed in a car accident when he was four. There was also Cpl Max Rodriguez whose parents got divorced when he was 15. And there was also Sgt Jason Fisher who lost his dad in the hijacking of flight 43 in May 2012. And SSgt Bennet who didn't say much, but Nick was pretty sure his mom got addicted to crack. That only left himself, Michael, LCpl Andrew Scott, and Cpl Linda O'Hair who had a family that was still together. Nick decided to get this whole thing out mind; he knew that he was just thinking about this because he was concerned with his family's welfare and he just stressing - and why? How bad could a meteor shower get? And with that, the jeep pulled into the airfield of LAX stopping at the gates of terminal C.

**###**

The major was pacing back and forth in the hallway that led to terminal C with the rows of Marines standing there as stiff as pencils.

"The first meteors to hit the West Coast should be hitting off the beach in Santa Monica in less than a minute and—"The major was cut off by the crowd of Marines pointing and gawking at a meteor that darted across the sky.

"Excuse me but we have an issue to discuss and we need to be professional and not act like a bunch of school girls," The major piped in to get the Marines' attention. "As I was saying the first meteors are now hitting off the coast of Santa Monica and soon the entire west coast of North America. After that the last meteors are expected to hit Hawaii and east Oceania. I'm going to show you the live footage of the meteors hitting off Santa Monica."

The major turned on one of those TVs that have wheels. The TV buzzed for a second before lighting up. It flashed onto a channel that was showing some show about a man and a police box before being changed to CNN. There was a woman with light red hair and a microphone, and she was standing in front of the Santa Monica pier with its large Ferris wheel shining in the late morning sun. There were also a number of surfers waiting for the large waves to hit the shore. The news reporter had a panic in her voice that she was trying to contain.

"There was a meteor that just and a… large plume of smoke is coming up and visibility is decreasing." The reporter suddenly put her hand up to her Bluetooth and listened to something for a few seconds before going back to her report.

"I'm just now being told that one of the cutters has issuing a mayday. It is difficult to see—oh my god! There was just another that just hit the ocean and it was the closest one yet. Right behind those cutters two or three meteors just impacted I'm going to get more information—" She was cut off by massive meteor slamming right next to a cutter, flipping it on its side and sending large chunks of burning debris into it and sending a portion of the cutter aflame. Many of the Marines let out yelps and were fairly upset now.

"Shut up! Shut the hell up!" Will yelled to his fellow Marines.

"Oh my god oh my god!" did you see that the blast from the meteor just destroyed that cutter and—Shit!" the reporter yelled as six-foot waves started slamming up the beach sending the shocked people on the beach running. The blast hit her and the camera man, toppling both of them over. She regained her footing on the sand, and with a little help from some nearby people, she stood up.

"Hey hey are you hearing us…Hey are you still hearing us? God I can't see I can't see. Out of the way." She yelled to a crowd of civilians surrounding her so she could help the cameraman up. The sky was extremely dusty and smoky from all the meteors. There were some things moving on the one cutter. They were taller than people. But they were very hard to make out because of all the smoke.

"What is that? What is that over there in the water? I can't really get a good look but it appears that there's something, I'm um looking through the people trying to determine exactly what this is."

At this more and more Marines were trying to get a closer look at the TV. Even the major was shocked and confused and was showing it.

"It's maybe um I…I don't even know. It's like shadowy figures. A… Maybe five? Six? Seven? Maybe eight now, maybe eight?" Just as she said this, hundreds of tall figures appeared from behind the waves. They were about eight feet tall and had flat oval heads with very small eyes. Their torso was thin and wiry, and their arms and legs appeared to be several thin beams connecting at the torso, shoulders, knees, elbows, hands, and feet.

Many of them had some sort of blaster where one of their hands should be. They had a sliver or sandy brown tint and appeared to be metallic. Several of these were taller, up to nine feet tall, and much stockier than the rest. Probably the largest difference was that their heads projected out more and were directly connected to the body as if something small could squeeze into the head area and drive it.

But it would be hard to make out all this details with the steam, dust, and smoke everywhere. Everyone who was watching this couldn't believe their eyes, especially the Marines who were now all fully focused on the TV.

"Everyone get back now. Everyone needs to get out of here. I don't know"—the reporter was cut off when one of the things shot a massive laser blast. It arced across the sky, leaving a reddish trail across the sky. It hit the sand, sending dust and people everywhere. Everyone at the FOB was shocked; some were even scared. More and more blasts were fired, sending more people on the beach running for their lives.

"I don't know what's going on—Jesus! That blast just hit right near and—dear lord people are dying and—Oh my god!" The red-haired reporter screamed as a blast hit her and the whole camera went blank.

But from this alone the world knew one thing: they were at war.

**Well this is Chapter 4. Now I know there were no Penguins in this chapter and I was going to have them in it but that last line seemed to fit perfectly for the ending and I needed to develop these characters more. Now I do promise that I will begin the next chapter with the Penguins and to have an extra amount of them in it. Also this is NOT a **_**Battle: Los Angeles**_** spin off, I just thought that I would use some stuff from it but this is most I will ever put in a chapter and I promise it will start looking more **_**Penguins of Madagascar**_**. Well, see you soon (much sooner than last time.) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay it is time for chapter 5 of **_**Catastrophe, **_**but first I need to talk to my readers. I want to thank the people who review me, but I feel like I am not getting enough reviews, so I've put some thought into it and if I don't get three or more reviews I am not going to continue this story, and I have a lot planned for it. So if you have an account and like **_**Catastrophe,**_** please review. Though I would like to thank Miscellaneous Thief who mentioned me in her story **_**Man Down,**_** which is one of the best and most well written stories I have ever read!**

**Central Park Zoo New York City 4:00 PM ET (Day 1 of the war)**

Outside of the invisible dome, the air was windy, but inside there was nothing. The only movement of the thin air was the raspy breathing of the animals trying to sustain the little oxygen left. After the penguins discovered the dome, they informed the whole zoo about the limited oxygen. Bad idea! The penguins had to spend a good two hours trying to do damage control because everybody panicked about the limited air, which really interfered with Kowalski's work. It had been almost an hour since the first attacks happened off the coast of Santa Monica, and within minutes the whole world was flaring with emergency broadcasts, news reports, and military personnel. In New York, planes and helicopters would constantly fly over the zoo heading towards the smoke, emergency vehicle syringes, and explosions at the Battery, completely unaware that the only creatures on this planet capable of stopping the madness were trapped and slowly suffocating.

Private was standing on the penguins' island looking at the blue sky and watching the jets shoot across it toward the enemy and, as Private feared, their doom. He said he was going outside to get some fresh air (though it was thin and not very fresh since it had been stuck in a dome for twenty hours.) but the true reason he was out here was because the telly was showing some pretty horrible footage: robots coming out of the water and killing everyone in sight, the water front of San Francisco burning, metallic figures marching up the beach in Sydney, the thin towers of Hong Kong burning like candles, the robots in New York as far in as Soho and getting closer to the zoo by the minute, and the London Bridge really was falling down.

The only reason that the robots were not decimating the human cities was because they didn't have air support, but Blowhole claimed they would have air support; it probably wasn't here yet. This got Private thinking: how could anyone, even villainous scum like Blowhole, kill all these people? His thoughts were interrupted by Kowalski and the others pulling up some large contraption. Was this the EMP thingy?

The contraption was large - about Kowalski's height; it was put together sloppily because they didn't have a lot of time. It had a round base made out of a Big Gulp cup, a large dish made out of a bowl and random junk. Inside this machine were pumps, wires, gears, pressure sensors, hoses, and microchips galore. Kowalski pulled out a charging cord that one would use to charge an iPhone; he plugged the one end into the EMP machine and the other end into the Speak-And-Spell. Kowalski put on his goggles and headphones and typed in some random numbers and letters on the Speak-And-Spell and the EMP machine started to light up and make some smooth buzzing noses, but the buzzing got more intense. Soon lightning jumped from the body to the dish and the antenna started to act like a lightning rod except the lightning was coming out of it impacting the force field and making the field show a green tint much like the mind control music dome from September of 2011.

"Stand back, everyone," Kowalski said while hitting some buttons on the Speak-and-Spell.

All the penguins stepped back from the EMP machine except for Kowalski, who was controlling it from the Speak-And-Spell. His feathers stood up on their ends because of the static. The dome grew brighter and brighter until a massive lightning bolt shot out of the dish, hitting the dome and making it shatter like glass. The large green shards of energy fell from the sky, impacting the ground with an electrical buzz, sending sparks everywhere. Fresh air with a tint of smoke rushed into the zoo, fixing the lack of air problem, but there was the other more dire problem: the war.

"Move out, men, we have to leave this zoo ASAP!" Skipper ordered.

"But where are we going, Skippah?" Private asked.

"Kowalski." Skipper said while pointing at the stagiest.

"Blowhole can't be at the moon, so I guess we will have to take him by his word and go to Long Island. I know he lies, but I have four reasons why he would be there. A. It's close to New York, and, knowing him, he will probably like to view its destruction close up. B. I scanned Blowholes radio signal, and it is using a frequency that is often used in the Long Island area. C. I did some measurements based of the lag between the signal and it is so minuscule that it is in the .01s of a second for it to reach here from the transmitter and a signal can go around the earth seven times in one second, and that means the signal is close by. By close by I mean within 50 miles, and my least favorite. D. I don't verb? Dr. Blowhole would lie to us about where he is because he wants to witness our…um…deaths close up, and soon." Kowalski said with a nerves tone.

"I didn't get much of that but I will take you on your word, Kowalski. Next stop Long Island." Skipper said.

"But, Skippah, what about the robots?" Private asked.

"Kaboom!" Rico grunted.

"Yes, Rico, Kaboom, but this will be tough." Skipper replied.

After that, the penguins left the zoo as fast as they could while the other zoo animals let out sighs of relief about the air being restored. Well, all except for King Julian, who was too busy attempting to get the other animals to praise Julian for "restoring" the air with his prayers to the Sky Spirits.

The penguins set off through the streets of Manhattan, dodging the passersbys. The people were running down the street towards the North West, trying to get as far as they could from the attackers. The left side of the street was blocked off for vehicles such as tanks, fire engines, police cars, ambulances, military jeeps heading towards the approaching enemy army, whereas the right side of the street was for civilian vehicles exiting the city hoping to find somewhere safe. The penguins darted though the streets, trying to avoid the many humans running northwest, but most of these humans were too busy texting or calling loved ones to worry about four 'escaped' penguins. The penguins looked around. People were taking their goods out of their apartments and packing them in their cars. The stores were empty except for the people breaking to steal stuff, but the authorities were too busy worrying about the attackers to care about matters that were so unimportant.

"Skippah, should we do something about them?" Private asked while pointing to two men stealing a Slusho machine from a 7/11.

"Yeah!" Rico grunted while hacking up a crowbar.

"Now, men, as much as I love a good fight we have more dire matters to attend to," Skipper ordered to his team.

They continued down the avenue towards the heart of New York. Just then, a large tank rolled down the street with a truck full of soldiers following it. The soldiers were yelling about aliens and UFOs, but some even arguing that the attacks were an enemy nation. The penguins continued to dart down the elaborate network of streets, avoiding the news vans, cars, tanks, and panicking humans. As they darted around the humans, they heard snippets of conversation.

"I will be fine."

"They are not that close."

I love you so much."

"I'm scared, Mommy."

"We need backup troops and fast!"

"This is going to be a long day," Kowalski muttered.

**Well that's it for chapter 5 and hopefully not my last chapter, so please review! I know this chapter wasn't much but I was really busy and I wanted to get it out as soon as I could, so if you can't think of anything to say about this chapter, you can review an earlier chapter. If any of you know what Slusho is, you win a million nothing! And I will just say that in the next few chapters something BIG will happen, so please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Readers, I am so thankful for all the wonderful reviews. Getting them is such a pleasure. You all get paid lots of money and by money I mean nothing.**__**Any who I am so sorry for the delay. I was in New York for a while and became obsessed with a video game (Portal 2), and there are a few references to it in this chapter. I had to work a little more on developing the other points of view so you don't see the penguins until the last third. I left the story on a cliff hanger. So sit back, relax, and enjoy **_**Catastrophe**_** and every review goes to the mango support group.**

**Also the government is telling me I don't own POM, but I found out Area 51 holds a [REDACTED]! Isn't that cool?**

**12:30 PST above Santa Monica (Day one of the war)**

Nick sat in the leather seat of the Chinook, the seat sticky because of his constant sweating. Nick was in a panic because he was in the middle of a war zone. He looked out the window to see meteors falling into the water and smoke coming out of the houses by the beach. If he looked close enough, he could see the invaders marching down the streets and massacring the citizens. Along with the invaders were these hover tanks that carried two heavy duty guns. He watched them blow the side off a house, then another. And if that wasn't enough, there were those hovering platforms about the size of a RV, with their large guns mounted on the top of them. They fired at approaching air craft much like the one he was in now.

**One hour earlier, FOB**

Nick walked outside with the other Marines; the air was warm, partially from the fires blazing on the beach, Nick could see the smoke on the horizon. The first of the Chinooks were lifting into the air. Nick ran up to his friend Jeff who was in another platoon. Nick was worried that he would never see Jeff again. Chances are his friend would be sent on a different task then Nick's platoon. He couldn't let him go without saying goodbye. Jeff was Nick's second closest friend in the Marines, after Michael. Nick walked up to Jeff and gave him a hug. A few of the Marines snickered, but in the end it was just a way of hiding their fear of what was happening. Jeff hugged back, his long arms wrapping around Nick.

"Please be careful Jeff" Nick said his voice showing slight signs of fear.

"Calm down, mate. I'll be fine. No aliens can hurt me!" Jeff said with his West Country English accent.

"Yeah you're right, Wheatley." Nick said. He called Jeff that because Wheatley was one of Nick's favorite video game characters, and Jeff sounded like the guy.

Jeff rolled his eyes and patted Nick on the back and walked back into is platoon.

"Nick!"

Nick around to see Michael running towards him.

"We need to group up with our platoon!" Michael yelled, trying to make sure his voice wasn't being drowned out by the sound of helicopters lifting into the air.

"Sorry! I was busy saying goodbye to Jeff," Nick said as he walked up to his teammates.

"He will be fine," Michael said, trying to hide the fact that Jeff might not be.

Nick and Michael stood with their fellow platoon members: LCpl. Will Carter, a tall and burly African American who was often quiet: Cpl. Max Rodriguez, a funny man who was very handy; Sgt. Jason Fisher, a thin dark-skinned man who was very smart, but upset ever since he had lost his dad in the recent terrorist attack; SSgt. Bennet, a middle-aged man who was what most would consider being a classic Marine with the military attitude and knowledge in military tactics, but he was often quiet and depressed. There was something about him his team didn't know. And then there was LCpl. Andrew Scott, who was in his late twenties, making him the same age as Nick and a few years younger than Michael. He had dark brown hair and a somewhat nerdy attitude, but he always knew what was best. His brother Matt Temple (they have different last names, Temple being from his mother and Scott being from his father) worked with Jenny Learner, which made Nick excited. Cpl, Linda O'Hare, who was the only girl on the team but strong and tough; from London, she was probably the most down to earth team member. Even more than Michael, his best friend: Cpl. Michael Coulton. He was an average in height, but that was the only thing average about him. With dark blond hair, he was more logical than Nick but could still be goofy. Although in his early thirties, he still looked fairly young.

And here he was, Nick Wright, depending on all of them. He was twenty six and had brown hair that was long for military standards. He wasn't the sharpest pencil in the box, but he wasn't stupid. He had a love for jokes and a kind heart. He was slightly shorter than Michael and the two had been best buds since day one. Nick had never been on the battlefield before today; Michael had been in Iraq for a few months, and said it was hell. SSgt, Bennet had served in Afghanistan for a while, but his team was killed. That made many of the Marines concerned. They didn't want someone who lost their whole entire team to be leading them into battlefield. Bennet did not like talking to them about this and was fairly quiet on subjects like that.

The platoon stood in a half circle around a large white board with a map of the greater Santa Monica area with certain places marked with X's. Some of these places were schools, police stations, roads, and other important civic things.

"I have received the Information on what our platoon's task is." SSgt Bennet addressed to the crew. "We have to head into the West Santa Monica Police Headquarters. There are many civilians reported to be in there. We need you guys to get these civilians out of there and fast, because if things don't clear up with those alien bastards in the next few hours we might let West LA go."

The whole platoon was shocked. Thousands of people lived in west LA and to let an area like that go was mad.

"But thousands of people live in Santa Monica, sir!" Cpl Max Rodriguez said to SSgt Bennet. "We can't just destroy this area!

"I know this is a risk deci "SSgt Bennet started to say.

"Risky? This is bloody bonkers!" Cpl Linda O'Hair had cut him off .

" excuse me; I was talking" SSgt Bennet said. "I know this is risky, but if we can't do something, this is the only other option."

"But that didn't work in Clovefield!" Nick said.

"Um… Nick yes it did." Michael said slightly annoyed with Nick bring up a movie in an armed conflict.

"Nick is correct because at the end of the movies credits it says help us and if you play it backwards it says it's still alive and "Andrew started to say.

"Does this matter right now?" SSgt Bennet yelled. "Because I'm pretty sure there is a war going on and we are not at the Oscars!"

"Sorry sir," Nick and Andrew said at the same time, standing up straight.

"Good," SSgt Bennet said through clenched teeth. "We will take Chinooks to the Santa Monica Airport, which is about five miles from here and is just outside of the enemy zone, but they are moving in fast. Now the bad news is the police station is in the middle of the chaos, so you guys need to be sharp!"

"Sir, yes, Sir!" the platoon said. And with that they got into the Chinook.

###

The Chinook was flying in the smoky air above Santa Monica, shaking because of the enemy fire. Nick was holding onto his seat, sweating like mad and fairly panicked. As he looked out the window, watching the other Chinooks flying alongside them, he saw a rush of movement. _What was that? _Suddenly there was a loud bang, and the nearest Chinook burst into flames. Was that a missile? Yes, from one of the moving platforms. The back rudder exploded, the Chinook to spiral towered the ground. The whole platoon was looking at the falling Chinook, wondering who they knew was one it. Nick's heart sank. _Jeff! _Would he be okay? Then Nick saw the Chinook's body hit the ground and explode in full force. He realized no one could have survived that. Nick sat back down in the sweaty seat. . Nick had already lost one friend, back when he was 13, his best friend then fell through some ice and drowned. Nick still hadn't gotten over that, and wouldn't get over this any time soon either.

** 2:45 EST SoHo New York City**

Jenny couldn't believe she was standing just a few blocks from the enemy zone; the military was constantly heading past her, along with fire trucks and medics. She could hear large explosions, which made her cringe, and so did the fire that was pouring out of the roofs of the nearby brownstones. Suddenly she was pushed out of the way by a medic leading a woman covered in ashes and bad burns with a small girl in her arms. The girl, maybe 5 years old, had cuts and a small piece of metal lodged in her right arm. The young girl was crying and the mother was trying to keep her calm as best she could.

Jenny started to cry. She had signed up to be a reporter, but she never thought she would end up in something like this, all the innocent people in pain, all the crying, all the sadness, all the death. She had already made her close-up report and told the world that we were under attack and for everyone to listen to the military. The military was telling civilians to leave major cities in an orderly fashion, but like with every evacuation, it was not orderly at all. People were flooding the streets and it was bumper to bumper traffic. Every city in every nation on every continent was having a mass exodus. All international and national trading was halted, largely because all of Wall Street was destroyed and there no ships or planes or anything else to transport things. The whole globe was disconnected. The web was down, the only program on TV was the news. Everyone was completely disconnected from the world around them except through the news.

Suddenly Mohinder yelled for Jenny to get in the van. Jenny turned around and climbed into the van, then sat down.

"I want to get out of this area as fast as I can," Mohinder said while clenching the steering wheel.

"Same here!" Jenny said while buckling up.

Matt sat down behind Jenny and next to Lizzy; he buckled up while turning on some music with his IPod. Mohinder pulled the van into the street and drove towards midtown.

They headed down the road. Which was fairly empty for Manhattan, except for some panicked civilians, military, ambulances, and fire trucks. Mohinder turned on the radio, but most of the signal was static. From what they could make out, the invaders where attacking major scientific, R&D, and software companies along with governments and military. They had already taken down much of Silicon Valley and caused a major explosion in the Aperture Science enrichment center, which released high amounts of neurotoxin into the surrounding area.

Widespread panic was happening in every nation. The highways in China were like ticking time bombs: one blast and the millions of car filled with oil would ignite. As Jenny and her crew drove down the empty streets of SoHo, she heard a buzzing noise. It sounded like a helicopter mixed with a jet, but there was something smoother about the tone. She turned her head and saw a craft. It was about 30 feet long and had several large jet engines in the back along with two tall engines in the middle. It had a hexagonal front with large guns on it and a thinner middle. The ship widened out towards the back with large burners that emitted blue fire. It darted across the sky towards midtown, and then came another one and another one; soon dozens were flying across the sky and shooting buildings and vehicles. Suddenly a large explosion went off behind the van, causing it to lose control.

Mohinder was able to regain the helm, but not before the ship started shooting at them. Bullets flew through the back of the van and damaged the equipment which Matt freaked out about. Then the ship flew in front of the van and shot the windshield, Jenny ducked, missing the bullet. She herd Matt yelp, but before anyone could ask what happened, the ship shot again. The bullets hit the hood of the van, sending smoke in the air. Mohinder was having trouble seeing and rammed into a parked car setting of its car alarm.

The ship seemed to pause for a second, trying to figure out what was going on, but quickly resumed shooting. And then a miracle happened. A missile hit the ship, causing it to crash into the building across the street, sending fire and debris into the intersection. The van went around these chunks of the apartment and continued heading north.

"Thank god for that missile!" Jenny screamed.

"Yeah that helicopter must have fired it!" Mohinder said while pointing to a squad of helicopters.

"I am glad I'm all right." Lizzy said, "What about you, Matt?"

He didn't respond.

"Matt?" Jenny asked, and then she noticed the bullet went right through the seat when she ducked from it.

Lizzy turned her head to see Matt clenching on to his shoulder with his eyes squeezed shut. Matt took his hand off his shoulder to reveal blood.

"I don't feel so good," Matt said before passing out.

**Theater district New York City 3:00 PM EST**

On any other day the streets around Times Square would be filled with cars, buses, taxis, and tourists, but today the street was much less crowded. Military units were driving down the wide streets, guns ready to fire when needed. Some of the large electronic billboards were playing live news from the Battery which many civilians where running away from. But something caught Skippers attention.

Skipper signaled the team to head across the street and over to a video store. The team weaved around cars and people, trying not to get attention. They jumped through a large hole in the window of the shop from when some crooks stole a TV. The store was fairly empty except for some people staring at the TVs broadcasting news. Skipper pointed to a large plasma TV that several people were standing by. On it was a male news reporter standing in front of the San Francisco Bay. Military personal where behind him trying to hold back the invaders.

"We have breaking news. Around the globe, invader air support has appeared out of the oceans just like the armies," the reporter said. "These invading ships have been attacking cities all over the world with no mercy. The Earth has lost most of its advantages. The US Military is now at DEFCON 1.

Skipper's beak dropped in horror.

"DEFCON 1!" Kowalski yelled. "This can't be happening!"

"Kowalski what's so bad about DEFCON 1?" Private asked.

"DEFCON 1 is the highest level of military threat, meaning the US is now allowed to use any type of lethal weapon!" Kowalski replied.

"What's so bad about that?" Private asked, with Rico nodding excitedly.

Kowalski answered, "Nuclear weapons."

Private's beak dropped in horror. Rico still nodded excitedly.

Suddenly they heard yelling coming from the TV. They turned around see the reporter in shock along with the military, which was turning their weapons to face the large circular ship rising out of the bay. It was a gray-colored ship with large panels coming out of the saucer; it was maybe 300 feet in diameter. Out of the bottom of the saucer was a thin tower covered in wires and plates. At the bottom of the tower was a laser cannon that looked extremely powerful.

"This can't be real!" Kowalski said, his voice shaking.

"But it is!" Private yelped.

The military immediately opened fire on the ship. Their bullets just bounced off doing no harm at all. Some battleships in the bay near the Golden Gate Bridge fired at the ship, their missiles sending shrapnel into the bay. Unfortunately, the saucer shot at the ships, setting them on fire. Private turned away in horror while Rico almost seemed to be enjoying the mindless destruction.

"It has been confirmed; these saucers have risen from the water all around the world and have started attacking," the reporter said while putting his hand to the earpiece. "The UN has tried to contact these invaders, but there has been no reply. The military has told all civilians to "

He was cut off by the saucer using its large cannon to fire at the Golden Gate. The central part of the bridge collapsed.

"Holy shit!" the reporter yelled while people were pushing past him to see what was happening.

Suddenly there was a large bang. But this came from outside the shop. The penguins rushed outside the store along with several other people who were too caught up in what was going on to notice them. The penguins looked up to see a large electronic billboard falling off of 2 Times Square. The shards of the billboard sent sparks everywhere when impacting the ground. The penguins looked up to see what caused that. There it was, hovering in the air, scanning the area, one of the 30-foot-long invading fighters. Then a large explosion came out of One Astor Plaza, sending chunks of metal into the street.

"Good golly Wally!" Kowalski yelled out, his voice squeaking a little.

"Come on, men! We have a ship to take down," Skipper ordered.

"But, Skippah, that thing has powerful weapons!" Private yelled in a panic.

"Don't worry solider we " Skipper was cut off by a massive explosion in the middle of the street, flipping a red Prius C over and sending some people flying into the ground. People started running and screaming. The penguins were trying not to get trampled by the stamped of people. Bullets started flying out of the attack ships and hitting the people on the street. Private covered his eyes, but Skipper grabbed him.

"Private, I know it's horrible, but you have to look." Skipper said while grabbing Private's shoulders and shaking him back and forth.

"No!" Private yelled. "Why do I have to look?" Private yelled.

"So you can see where you're going." Skipper said, obviously panicked.

"Okay." Private stammered, while slowly opening his eyes.

They started to slide down the street against the crowed of panicked citizens. Then a large tank barreled down the street and opened fire. Its large missiles hit the attack ship, sending small chunks of it into the street. The ship just opened fire at the tank, blasting a hole in its armor. Soldiers jumped out of some jeeps, and ran toward the attacking aircraft, firing at it. The aircraft responded by shooting powerful bullets at the soldiers, who fell limp, covered in blood. When Private saw this, he started to faint, but Skipper picked him up.

"Private I know this is tough, but we have to keep going," Skipper told him.

Private nodded.

"Skipper, should we take out that aircraft?" Kowalski asked.

"Yah!" Rico grunted, getting ready to puke up a bazooka.

"Negative, men." Skipper ordered.

"Skipper, I don't think it matters if people see us now!" Kowalski yelled.

"It's not that, Kowalski. It's that if we fire at the ship, it will notice us, call for back up and kill us! We have to stay under the radar," Skipper explained.

Then a large explosion happened at the small office building next to where the penguins were standing. They jumped out of the way as its side toppled into the street. A large SimCity 5 billboard slid from its roof down toward the penguins. Dust filled the street and car alarms went off like crazy. More attack ships flew into Times Square and started shooting at everything.

"This is very bad." Skipper muttered.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 6 of **_**Catastrophe**_**. As for Matt and the rest, continue reading future chapters to find out what happens next. I WILL make sure the next chapter comes out sooner; I am also working on a prolog to a POM Hunger games crossover so keep an eye out for it. Have a good time and REVIEW! Pretty please. ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, everyone! So it's only been a few days since I last updated- HOLY CRAP! ALMOST FOUR MONTHS! Wow time flies Anywho, I decided to do a Catastrophe marathon today (the 9****th****), the 12****th****, and the 13****th ****(and maybe the 14****th****). Want to know why? Because August 9****th**** 2012 3:30 PM PST in my story, a group of meteors is detected at Stanford, and my story starts of the 12****th**** and goes through the 13****th**** and the 14****th ****and maybe the 15****th****. So anyway that's why I am doing this. This chapter is completely the penguins, so you will have to wait to find out about Matt. I would like to thank you all for the wonderful reviews and for the government letting me go. **

**3:14 PM EST Theater district New York (Day one of the war)**

People were running through Times Square trying to get to somewhere safe. Some people broke into cars, stole them and tried to drive through the hoards of panicking people. This of course didn't end well. Some ran into the subway; others hid in buildings and in alleys. Some people went as drastic as pulling out guns at people and killed them if they didn't give them their vehicle. The military was trying to make sure this didn't happen, but they had their hands full with the invaders. Many of the soldiers were running down the avenue shooting at the enemy craft, but their bullets didn't do much: even a hit from a tank barely scraped the ships' tough hulls.

The penguins slid through this mess trying to avoid the panic-and all the feet, wheels, debris, and gunfire that came with it. They stood on the large slab of concrete that separated the avenue into two roads.

"Men!" Skipper Skipper ordered.."Here is the plan: we will weave our way through this panic and get to the subway station! From there we can follow the tracks until we reach the battery. Then we just 'borrow' a boat and find Blowhole's base." He started to head into the street.

"But, Skipper!" Private yelled. "How will we get out of here? There are enemies everywhere!"

"Oh I think they will take care of it!" Skipper said while pointing to a group of helicopters flying in over the toppled antenna of 4 Times Square. Just then, the helicopters opened fire on the attack ships, their missiles arcing across the avenue before hitting their targets. Chunks of metal flew into the streets while civilians dodged them. One of the invading ships went spiraling downward; it scraped the side of one of the buildings, sending glass shards into the street. The ship slammed full force into the road, causing a large explosion and sending people and cars flying backwards.

"My car!" yelled a civilian somewhere in the ocean of people.

Chunks of the exploding ship went flying iinto buildings, starting fires and causing more panic. The other attack ships immediately opened fire on the helicopters; the ships shot bullets made of plasma that caused the copters to explode. Their flaming chasses fell to the street and exploded into a massive fire.

"Holy shit!" screamed Skipper, but then he threw out his orders as he started to slide into the street. "Okay men we won't have the humans to aid our cover, but we can do this. Just remember" be stealth!" , But before he could walk five feet, a low rumbling came from under the road. As it got louder and louder, it sounded like a train mixed with metal rubbing against metal. There was only one thing in New York that could make a sound like that.

"Get back!" Skipper yelled to his men who were now running away from that noise.  
>"What is that?" Private yelled.<p>

"Private, it is a derailing s-" Kowalski started to say, but then he was cut off by a subway train erupting from the ground.

The train was already on fire and badly damaged. It went flying in the air about 30 feet before falling back down into the avenue and skidding quickly in the direction of the penguins. The penguins started sliding diagonally away from the speeding subway of death, while at the same time people in the street started running away. The subway was less than 15 feet away from them when Rico upchucked a bazooka and aimed it at the weak spot between the subway cars. The bazooka's missile hit and caused the middle two subway cars to break apart, leaving a gap the penguins could go through.

"Great job, Rico!" Private yelled happily while Skipper was giving Rico a pat on the back. Rico gave a smug smile and nodded, saying, "uh-huh."

"Um, Rico, great job, but I think you caused some unwanted attention," Kowalski said worriedly while pointing at an attack ship that was now flying towards them. Rico re-aimed the bazooka at the ship and fired.

"Rico, no!" Kowalski yelled, but it was too late. The missile arced across the sky and hit the ship head on.

Chunks of the attacking ship rained down on the street. The ship at first seemed to be going down, but then it pulled up and released bullets at the penguins. 

"Evasive maneuvers!" Skipper yelled at the top of his lungs to his team. Skipper and Kowalski jumped to the left and slid under the wrecked subway. At the same time, Rico threw a smoke bomb at the ground, slid to the right and jumped through the window of one of the many buildings at Times Square. When the smoke dissipated, though, Private was still standing there, his eyes wide open and staring at the ship.

Skipper yelled from under the train. "Run, Private!"

Instead of running, though, Private looked over at his brave leader who was struck with worry and then at that attack ship, aiming its heavy duty guns straight at him. That got his attention, though in all reality it would get any ones attention. He started sliding for his life. As the ship shot at him, Private dodged the large plasma bullets streaking right above his head. The friction from the bullets grazing his head created immense heat that burnt the top of his scalp. He yelped from the pain, but he kept sliding.

Private slid under a car, jumped on the light post, spun back and arced across the sky, back towards Skipper and Kowalski. He closed his eyes as he flew across the sky. He kept thinking that any second he could die; every moment could be his last. He was begging to himself, "Don't die! Don't die!"

That was all he really cared about at this moment. Sure billions of people were at risk, but come on in a moment like this all anyone could probably think about is oneself, the thought of one's fellow man - or fellow penguin - doesn't come up into one's mind until the immediate dangeris over..

Private's arc through the air took him to the window of the damaged, flipped over, derailed subway train. He hit the window with such force that it shattered; luckily, it was safety glass, so he didn't get as cut up as he could have been. He stood up inside the subway. Because it had landed on one side, he was actuall standing on the wall, but for him it was the floor. Dazed, he looked around the train. Its interior lights were sparking, and he could hear from another train car the sound of a fire alarm, along with the train's loud speaker saying, in a distorted crackly voice, "Next stop Times Square."

Private turned his head around to see burnt and bloodied corpses of the innocent civilians who happened to be on the train when it was attacked.

"Oh my god!" Private screamed when he saw the bodies.

Suddenly the attack ship heard his scream and flew right up to the train's windows. It hovered there for a few seconds and then shot a laser through the train car, cutting it in half. The deadly beam missed Private by no more than a few inches.

Then Skipper jumped on top of the attack ship and started randomly hitting and punching it.

"Get away from him, you sick son of a bitch! I know you can see me, Blowhole!" Skipper screamed at the ship's camera before repeatedly punching it. The ship started to lose balance and flew around randomly. Unfortunately, the ship sent out a signal for reinforcements.

Within a few seconds more ships flew into Times Square and opened fire. Most of the people who were in Times Square already made it into buildings for safety, but there were still people out on the street. They had been focused on trying to get down Broadway so they could get out of Manhattan. Their escape was cut short when the first of the new attack ships came into Times Square. They opened fire on the humans, sending their bodies limp. Their blood sprayed into the air and splashed back down to the street. More attack ships came in and shot at the surrounding buildings. Fire burst out of many of these buildings, sending smoke into the already smoky sky.

Using heavy duty guns on the back of their jeeps, the few survivingsoldiers still in Times Square opened fire. Their shots caused the attacking ships to wobble a bit, but it wasn't nearly enough. The attack ships opened fire at the soldiers, sending their bodies limp. The ships' larger guns aimed at the jeeps and heavy duty transport vehicles, flipping them over, setting them of fire, or causing them to skid into the abandoned or not so abandoned cars that filled the avenue.

As Skipper jumped off the blinded attack ship and back on to the street, he blasted his orders to the boffin penguin. "Kowalski, get Private! We need to get out of here fast!"

"I couldn't agree with you more, sir!" Kowalski yelled back to Skipper. Although he didn't have to worry about the blinded attack ship targeting him, he still had to be careful to dodge it because it was flying around like an idiot. And then there were all the other ones coming in for the kill.

"There were bodies everywhere!" Private told Kowalski while grabbing onto him and shaking.

As Kowalski pulled out a wire from the subway so he could use it as a rope, he reassured Private. "Private, everything will be okay. Blowhole never wins." Kowalski told Private while rappelling from the train. But there was a problem, Kowalski wasn't sure that Blowhole would lose; Blowhole had done some sadistic and insane things, but never to this extent.

Still, he had to go on fighting, so Kowalski helped Private rappel down the side of the subway car. Just as they landed, Skipper and Rico joined them.

"Skipper, be good to Private," Kowalski said. He saw things he never should have. I'll be right back."

"Kowalski, where are you going?" Skipper yelled as Kowalski climbed back up on the subway.

"I need to see what is going on around the world!" Kowalski yelled back as he ducked through the train car window.=.

"Kowalski, this isn't the time or place!" Skipper yelled, but Kowalski just ignored him; a moment later, his head poked back up. .

"Kowalski, what in the name of mother Antarctica was that about?" Skipper screamed.

'Skipper, to be able to win this war we need to know what is going on all around the world." He held up his flipper: "and with this smart phone, I can check to see what is going o-" Kowalski was cut off a group of fighter jets darting across the sky.

Make new paragraph There were a good ten of them. Three of the jets split off from the group and shot at the attack ships, giving the civilians hiding in cars, alleys, and other locations time to run into safety. These jets also seemed to be the cover for troops who ran into Times Square from the north. They opened fire at that attack ships while some tried to escort civilians out of the city..

"Right this way!" A tall blond soldier yelled at the civilians running from hiding. "Just get a move on. We can't hold them back forever! They are setting up emergency tents in Central Park!"

"Please help!" Some women yelled to the soldier who was guiding people out of Times Square. "My child is stuck in that red van under the train! Please! I can't get to him! Please save my son!"

"I'm sorry, madam, we need to get the people out of here," the soldier replied. "I can't leave my post. I'll call for a medic, but we are overwhelmed right now!"

"But my son is in that car! I know he is alive! Just help him now! Please!" she yelled at the soldier.

The soldier started to say something, but before he could finish a word, one of the saucers that the penguins had seen on TV rose up above Greenwich Village and hovered there.

"So that's what the other planes were heading to." Skipper said in a frustrated manner "Blowhole you never make this easy."

**Hope you enjoyed this; the next chapter will come out on the 12****th****. The smart phone in this chapter is a McGuffin, meaning it drives the story forward. I wanted to show what was happening elsewhere on Earth, in previous chapters I used a radio or TV, but now I will have short scenes with Kowalski looking at Google News. Also Kowalski can read; the chimps taught him how I guess ;P **

**So yeah I will expand more on the other people in the next chapters. **

**Please review. I would like positive and negative comments, not flames but constructive criticism preferably with some positive things in them. I keep feeling like something's missing…BACON! THAT'S IT! Anywho, the sky is grey, my mood is blue unless you give me a review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello readers, today is August 12, unless you are reading this at a later date. 08-12-12 is the date when the story starts. The first meteors also hit today/ tomorrow (They hit in Japan, so for New Yorkers it is the 12th, but for people in Japan it is the 13th) This is part of my Chapter marathon, which goes through today, tomorrow and maybe Tuesday. So if this chapter is weaker or shorter than the others, it was because I was tired (I stayed up watching the Perseid meteor shower). Also sorry this only covers Matt and the gang; the chapter was going to be longer, but I got tired. Also thank you Skipperxtreme for the review and Sweety Kneul for following **_**Catastrophe**_**. You guys both get a space elevator made out of cheese. Anyway, sit back, relax and enjoy this new chapter of **_**Catastrophe**_** -– and then review.**

**3:27 PM EST Greenwich Village, New York (Day one of the war)**

The blood leaking from his shoulder was warm. Matt pressed on his wound, trying to stop the blood from pouring out, but he immediately pulled his hand away because of the intense pain. He was whimpering like a puppy.

"Matt! You need to keep your hand on the wound, or you could bleed out!" Jenny yelled.

"But it hurts!" Matt yelled back.

"Matt, we will be at the hospital in a minute. They will patch you up and we will be okay. Maybe the aliens will be gone by then," Mohinder said while clutching on to the wheel. He knew that the invaders would not be gone by then, but he was just trying to make Matt feel better.

"Really?" Matt whined.

Mohinder just ignored him and kept driving; he hated lying even it was the right thing to do. They were driving past Washington Park, which was relatively undamaged; when there was a loud rumbling .A shadow covered the van.

Mohinder looked out the window. "What the hell is that?" he yelled.

"I have no idea!" Lizzy yelled back. "Matt look!"

Matt started to turn his head, but then he screamed in pain.

"I can't! I hurts when I move my neck!" Matt yelped.

"Just sit still Matt." Jenny said worriedly.

"So what the hell is that then!" Lizzy yelled.

"It looks like some sort of flying saucer. A huge one!" Mohinder said while speeding the van up.

Make this a new paragraph. Suddenly several fighter jets flew across the sky and shot at the ship. They were blown out of the sky and fell back to the ground.

"Watch out, Mohinder!" Jenny screamed as a chassis from one of the jets fell right in front of the van. Mohinder swerved just in time, but the chassis exploded, sending a shock wave that shook the van. Blasted by the same explosion, a car slammed into the van, sending it out of control. Speeding up, it went up onto the sidewalk and knocked over a light post. After a deep breath, Mohinder was able to regain the helm and get back on the road.

"Look!" Jenny yelled to Mohinder while pointing at the next intersection.

It was blocked off by military vehicles and soldiers trying to lead civilians to safety. Mohinder drove the van to the intersection and pulled up. One of the soldiers ran over to the driver's side and knocked on the window. Mohinder wound it down.

"I am sorry, sir, but you can't cross here," the soldier told Mohinder. "This is an evacuation point. You can cross at 6th street."

"I'm sorry, but our friend needs immediate medical attention. Please just let us through. The hospital is right down there," Mohinder begged to the soldier.

"We can't let you through. Besides, that hospital is full, and our medics are dealing with patients," the soldier told a worried Mohinder.

"Listen! You are going to let us through this fu—" Jenny was cut off by the large saucer firing missiles at the city beneath it.

One of the missiles landed less than 500 feet away from them. A seven-story condo collapsed on the street, sending dust everywhere. There was heavy gunfire, with soldiers and civilians yelling.

One of the tanks shot at the saucer, but it did close to nothing. As the dust cleared, a soldier at a jeep aimed its mounted laser guided missile system. Once he had the ship centered in his sights, he released the missiles. They arced across the sky, like half rainbows… of death.

When they hit the saucer, a boom echoed. It sounded as if the whole thing were destroyed. But when Jenny looked, only some small chunks were falling off the ship to the streets below the saucer was relatively still intact.

That was horrifying enough, but then the saucer shot something down toward the soldiers. There was a large explosion and then everything around the blast caught fire. There was a loud boom and heat filled the air, even inside the van it felt like it was 105 degrease.

. Chunks of burning metal hit the van, sending skidding backwards. "Mohinder, get us out of here!" Jenny screamed at him.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Mohinder yelled back while forcefully pushing on the gas pedal.

The van drove through the intersection, hitting several burning bodies and vehicles. The van gave a sharp turn at the next intersection, ramming into an abandoned taxi. Then they saw something else horrible.

Hundreds of emergency medical tents located outside of the hospital were ablaze, and the actual building wasn't doing much better. While flames shot out of many windows, doctors and soldiers tried to get the patents out of the building.

Make this a new paragraph. Suddenly an explosion erupted from the side of the hospital, setting the neighboring building on fire. Jenny, Mohinder, Lizzy, and Matt stared at the inferno.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Lizzy warned.

"And the last horse crosses the finish line," a frustrated Jenny said.

"This is not the time for jokes!" Mohinder said in a pissed off tone, and that meant something, because Mohinder is normally very calm. "We need to get Matt some help!"

"Where is the next nearest hospital?" Jenny asked in a panicked voice.

"There is a large one in Midtown, but I don't think it is worth the risk going there, and I want to get out of this area fast."

"What about across the bridge?" Jenny asked.

"Which bridge?" Mohinder asked while turning so he could get to the main avenue that leads to the bridges.

"Williamsburg?" Jenny replied. "It is the closest."

"No, it is being blocked off by the army, so they can get troops into Manhattan," Mohinder replied.

"How could you know that?" Lizzy asked while trying to get the dirt out of her hair.

"There was a sign," Mohinder replied while keeping his eyes on the road.

"We could go north to the Queensboro Bridge," Jenny suggested.

"Not a chance. I am not going into midtown," Mohinder said angrily. "First off, there are a ton of attack ships there and second off, it is so crowded going through, it would take hours, if we didn't get killed!"

"Well we can't go south to the Manhattan Bridge or Brooklyn Bridge. That area is filled with enemy ground troops."

"It is our only option if we want to get Matt to safety," Mohinder yelled.

"Just get me to a hos-" Matt started to scream, but cut himself off when he saw the Manhattan Bridge, well, what was left of it: just the towers that once held up its span.

"Fuck!" Mohinder yelled while slowing the van down and looking at the wreckage of the bridge.

"This means we are going to have to cross at the Brooklyn Bridge!" Jenny said angrily. "This makes it more dangerous. Maybe we should just go north, Mohinder."

"Wait a second!" Lizzy said, finally joining the conversation. "There is a really good vet right next to the bridge; I always take my Yorkies there. Maybe the vets could patch Matt up!"

"Lizzy, Matt isn't much of an animal!" Jenny yelled. "I am not tak-"

"Jenny! I think Lizzy has a point! Vets are well trained at performing surgery, and I doubt it would be crowded. I think this will work. Mohinder told her. "Matt, what do you think?" Mohinder said. "Matt?"

"He passed out!" Lizzy yelled. "He has a lot of blood oozing out of him. Can that make you pass out?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes!" Mohinder and Jenny yelled at the same time.

"That explains why I can't remember that party," Lizzy said.

Jenny looked at her for a few seconds and then took a deep breath. "Let's get him to the vet."

Suddenly there was a ringing noise. Mohinder quickly grabbed his phone and saw who was calling him.

"Yes!" he yelled and put the phone to his ear.

"Mohinder, this is not the best time to be on the goddamn phone!" Jenny yelled.

"Yeah!" Lizzy said. "Wait, let me check Twitter!"

Jenny stared at her again. Lizzy was the second weirdest person she knew, after Matt.

"Crap! The network is down." Lizzy yelled while throwing her phone.

Make that the first Jenny thought.

"I'm sorry, but it is my wife calling. I have to answer, she is in India and I need to talk to her!" Mohinder yelled. "Hello?"

"Mohinder! I was worried about you!" Mohinder's wife Rosie said over the phone.

"Rosie Baby, I missed you. Are you okay?"

I'm fine! Are you alright?" Rosie asked worryingly.

"Good. I was really worried. I'm fine What about the kids?"

"They're fine. We are staying in my mom's place; they want to talk to you."

"Of course," Mohinder said while Rosie put them on the phone.

"Daddy!" one of the kids said. "Are you alright, did you kill any of the aliens?" He asked. Mohinder could hear Rosie scolding him in the background.

"I'm fine and no, I didn't, but if I do, I will let you know," Mohinder told his son, fresh tears started falling down his face. "I will come see you guys soon, can I talk to Aasha?

"Yeah daddy!" the boy said while putting his sister Aasha on the phone.

"Hi Aasha, its Daddy" Mohinder said choking back his tears.

"Daddy! When are we coming home? I don't like it here. There are loud noises and we have to hide.

"It's like that here, but I'll come and get you, and we can go home," Mohinder said, now he couldn't help but cry.

"Don't cry, Daddy," Aasha said. Hearing the crying, Rosie took the phone out of her daughter's hands. "Is it really as bad as the news is saying? We haven't seen many ships here, but there are massive fires," Rosie said.

"There are attack ships everywhere and invading soldiers are slowly seizing the island. There is fighting, fire, already one of the bridges collapsed along with many of the smaller buildings. The military is trying to evacuate the city. It is hell. We have to get my coworker Matt to a doctor. He is hurt, but then I will jump on one of the private jets MSNBC owns, and I'll fly to India and see you guys," Mohinder told her.

"Don't! It is too dangerous!" Rosie yelled.

"Listen, I don't think these things will go away. I think we lost. Don't tell the kids I said this, but I think it is over. And I want to spend my last days with you," Mohinder whispered.

"But!" Rosie protested.

"I have to go. I am in a dangerous area. Okay. I love you baby, bye." Mohinder said.

"But- ugh I love you too, Mohinder. Be very careful." She handed the phone to the kids.

"We love you daddy!" they said.

"I love you too!" He gave them a kiss through the phone and hung up.

"What did she say, Mohinder?" Jenny asked.

With that, Mohinder began to sob.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as you can tell Matt is badly injured and maybe we will take a road - er, air - trip to India. Stay tuned. I will focus on the soldiers and penguins in the next chapter. But please review for this chapter. You don't know how much a little review (or big one ;D) means to me. Bye.**


End file.
